Lejos de mi
by Daga
Summary: Daga es una chica de Ravenclaw insociable, su mejor amiga es Hellen, de Hufflepuff, tímida y callada. Ambas van un año por delante a Harry y el resto y NO son unas Mary Sues, tienen personalidad. Contiente Cedric, Malfoy, Fred&George y Violencia


Últimamente he leído muchas parodias sobre las Mary sues, esas chicas sin personalidad y sin cerebro, perfectas que entran en el universo HP para ligarse a alguno de los chicos. Bien, esto pretende ser todo lo contrario. Daga Dark es mi alter ego, una chica de Ravenclaw que como yo tiene bastante mal carácter y es muy impulsiva, algo rebelde e insociable, le gusta mucho leer y dibujar, suele estar en su propio mundo. Hellen es el alter ego de mi mejor amiga, es una chica de Hufflepuff que como ella es tímida muy tranquila y paciente, es la mejor amiga de Daga y suele ser la voz de su conciencia.  
  
Ambas chicas van al mismo curso de Fred y George (por favor no me matéis si me equivoco, pero creo que van un año más que Potter y el resto, o eran dos? Tengo que releer los libros). Todavía no se con que personajes tendrán más relación, pero espero hacer que aparezcan todos aquellos que menos aparecen en los fics.  
  
Si alguien lee este fic y le interesa algo me gustaría que me dejarais reviews, que siempre hace ilusión ;). Otra cosilla, si tenéis sugerencias hacedlas, es que no estoy segura de con quien quiero que las chicas tengan más relación Un saludo a todos los posibles lectores ;)  
  
DagaDark  
  
**LEJOS DE MI Capítulo 1. **

**Aparte del mundo**  
  
Se despertó sudando, siempre había tenido pesadillas, y las odiaba. Se revolvió en la cama de un lado para otro, pero no consiguió dormirse. Media hora después estaba en la sala común de Ravenclaw, leyendo. Miró hacia la ventana, quería asegurarse de irse de allí antes de que amaneciera, no quería toparse con ninguna de sus compañeras, no se llevaba bien con ellas, es más, no se llevaba bien con casi nadie.  
  
-Mírala, amargada como siempre- La chica giró la cabeza

-¿No es demasiado pronto para tus neuronas Jane?-

La tal Jane pareció enfadada -Estúpida de mierda - Jane se atusó el pelo y subió a las habitaciones

La chica cerró de golpe el libro que había estado leyendo y se levantó mientras murmuraba -estúpida- entre dientes, se vistió apresuradamente en su habitación para no despertar a nadie, se puso las botas, se maquilló algo y salió de la sala común. Ella no era una chica desmesuradamente guapa, era más bien baja, ni gorda ni delgada, su pelo era entre castaño y negro, largo, y sus ojos marrones. Volvió a mirar por una ventana, suponía que casi debían ser las 7, se sentó en un rincón de un pasillo, y siguió leyendo. Poco después todo Hogwarts se empezó a llenar de voces chillonas, que reían y cotilleaban. La chica se puso una mano en la cabeza y miró de reojo a su entorno -Callaos, hacéis mucho ruido- murmur

-Daga!- la chica en cuestión alzó la vista, y sonrió al ver la figura de una chica alta, algo andrógena, de pelo muy corto castaño y ojos verdes, que vestía uniforme de Hufflepuff  
  
-Hola Hellen- dijo Daga mientras esta se sentaba a su lado

-¿Has tenido mala noche?- la cara de Hellen era dulce y sonreía

-¿Tanto se nota?- Daga tenia cara de enfadada

-Algo- la chica de ojos verdes sacó un paquete de su bolsillo -Para ti-

-¿Ranas de chocolate?-

-Si, se que te encantan- dijo Hellen poniéndoselas en la mano

-Solo tu conoces mis secretos ¿no?- Daga sonri

-Míralas- dijo una chica a otra en voz alta mientras pasaba por su lado -seguro que son lesbianas-

-Si, lesbianas y amargadas- dijo la otra

Daga se levantó enfurecida de golpe -¡Si tienes algo que decirme gilipollas dímelo a la cara!- gritó mientras las dos cotillas se alejaban, Hellen la cogió de su túnica, Daga se sentó de nuevo -Lo siento, se que no te gusta que me pelee-  
  
Se hizo un pequeño silencio, mientras algunos alumnos rezagados de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff corrían hacia el gran comedor. Se había convertido en una costumbre para las dos amigas comer allí fuera. Daga era demasiado malhumorada para llevarse bien con la gente, y Hellen demasiado tímida, además, ambas odiaban las aglomeraciones. Se conocieron de casualidad en primero, cuando se chocaron en un pasillo, en un principio la morena asustó a Hellen, pero más tarde, la salvó de unos chicos que se reían de ella.  
  
-¿Y toca?- dijo Daga

-Pociones dobles con Slytherin-

-Mierda, eso significa que me toca con los Gryffindor... ¿Historia de la magia?-

-Si - dijo Hellen mientras intentaba ordenar un poco el rebelde pelo de Daga

-Bien, me voy ya, nos vemos luego-

-Hasta luego-  
  
La clase de Historia de la magia discurrió aburrida para Daga, no escuchó absolutamente nada de lo que el profesor dijo, es más, se pasó toda la clase haciendo dibujitos en un pergamino. Tan solo alzó la vista dos veces, una, para comprobar de donde le había venido una bolita de pergamino que había caído en su cabeza, y dos, para ver como los gemelos pecosos de Gryffindor traficaban mercancías.  
  
Al cambiar de clase se cruzó con Potter y Malfoy peleando en las escaleras, aunque no eran de su curso era imposible no conocerlos, la mitad de Hogwarts suspiraba por el rubio, y la otra mitad por el chico de la cicatriz. -¿Que le verán a esos dos?- Mientras miraba hacia atrás se chocó de morros con alguien y se cayó al suelo  
  
-Joder, ten cuidado por donde andas- dijo gritando

-Perdona te has hecho daño- era un chico de pelo castaño y uniforme de Hufflepuff, que le empezó a ayudar a recoger sus libros

-No hace falta que hagas eso, puedo recogerlas yo sola- dijo algo malhumorada

-Lo siento, de veras- dijo el chico sonriendo

Una vez Daga se hubo incorporado se marchó deprisa, aunque giró a vista atrás una vez para ver al chico de espaldas, -realmente es guapo, aunque no es mi tipo –pens  
  
Corrió hacia la clase de Pociones, que pasó de lo más normal, Snape les dio unos cuantos puntos a Slytherin -asquerosos favoritismos- pens  
  
-Bien, ya he corregido vuestros deberes, me gustaría comentarlos uno por uno, os iré llamando en orden alfabético, mientras el resto continuad con la poción, bien Adams...- dijo el profesor Snape

Daga se abstrajo en un punto del vacío, olvidando al completo los trozos de higo seco que tenia a medio cortar delante suyo -¡Dark!- entonces salió de su ensimismamiento, se levantó y fue hacia el pupitre del profesor

-Dark, tu trabajo es bastante peor que el último- dijo Snape con voz grave -Si no te esfuerzas no podré aprobarte-

Daga calló e intentó abstraerse de nuevo, odiaba esas charlas alumno- profesor - Te noto algo distraída últimamente, concéntrate en tus estudios- tras decir esto Daga cogió su pergamino y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio, al final de clase. Empezó a cortar de nuevo con aburrimiento el higo seco  
  
Ya era hora de comer, en los pasillos se encontró con su amiga Hellen, que acababa de salir de Herbologia y que tenía el pelo lleno de ramitas. Le explicó lo sucedido en Pociones y ella le contó que le había explotado un caldero y que le habían quitado 10 puntos a Hufflepuff por su culpa. Ambas se sentaron de nuevo en un banco  
  
-Oye, he visto esta mañana un chico muy guapo de Hufflepuff- dijo Daga mientras le quitaba algunas de las ramas del pelo a su amiga

-¿Como era?-

-Creo que mayor que nosotras... no se, pelo castaño, mirada afable... me suena de algo-

-Ya se de quien hablas- dijo Hellen sonriendo -Es Diggory, el buscador de Hufflepuff-

-¿De verdad es buscador?-

-Si, ¿donde estas en los partidos?- dijo Hellen divertida

-Donde siempre, en mi mundo- ambas sonrieron

- Es guapo ¿no crees?- Hellen se sonrojó -¿Te gusta?- preguntó Daga

-¡No! Solo es que, es muy amable-

-Bah, te gusta-dijo sonriendo Daga mientras acababa de quitar la última rama del pelo de Hellen -¿Porque no intentas hablar con él?-

-No puedo, ya lo sabes-

-¿Otra vez? Es tu cabeza la que dice que no puede, pero si puedes- Hellen meditó por un momento, luego sonri

-Sabes que no puedo-

Daga se levantó de golpe -lo que tu digas- sin mediar palabra ambas se dirigieron al gran comedor, al mediodía no podían saltarse la comida. Para ellas no era un buen trance el de comer cada una en su mesa, solían comer rápido y salir enseguida, para aislarse del mundo de nuevo.  
  
Daga había acabado fue a levantarse cuando un par de chicas de su misma casa se interpusieron en su camino  
  
-¿Que?- dijo Daga con tono brusco

-Oye anormal, te vimos tontear con Cedric esta mañana-

-Ah si ¿y?- dijo con mala cara

-Pues que el sale con Cho-

-Mira, no he tonteado con nadie, y no se quien es Cho, pero no me interesa, ¿puedo irme? - mientras decía esto miraba de reojo a la mesa de Hufflepuff, en donde Hellen ya no estaba.  
  
Las Ravenclaw seguían diciéndole cosas, pero ella las apartó de un empujón y salió de allí, al llegar a la esquina donde siempre quedaba con su amiga no estaba, miró alrededor, pero no estaba.  
  
Daga intentó calmarse, pensó que quizás Hellen había seguido su consejo y se había acercado a Cedric, -imposible, ella no es así- en realidad Daga sabía que si quisiera, Hellen podría tener muchos amigos, pero en el fondo no quería que eso pasara, porque, si fuese así, tendría que compartir su amistad, y ella era una celosa rematada. Divagando dio unos pasos más y se topó con Malfoy y su grupillo, estuvo a punto de pasar de largo cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba entre ellos  
  
-Seguro que eres bulímica, ¿a que si?- rió Pansy Parkinson

-Si, alta y esquelética, enséñanos como vomitas- rió Draco

-Dejadme en paz- susurró la chica

-¿Que? Habla más alto o no te oímos- rió Pansy de nuevo mientras cogía a Hellen por la cara

De repente la morena de Slytherin sintió como era agarrada del pelo bruscamente y apartada de la chica Hufflepuff, era Daga

-Aléjate de ella, asquerosa Slytherin-

-¿Quien coño eres tu?- dijo Pansy Antes de que Daga contestara Draco se puso enfrente de ella

-Yo se quien es, una rara de quinto de Ravenclaw, dicen que es lesbiana y siempre está sola - dijo

-Yo también se quien eres tu, un chulo de cuarto de Slytherin, que se cree mejor que nadie, pero en realidad es un mimado- contestó Daga

Malfoy sacó su varita, Daga la suya, antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada una voz resonó en el pasillo

-¿¡Que es esto?!- era McGonagall - Dark, Malfoy, tendré que informar a los responsables de vuestras casas, 10 puntos menos para Ravenclaw y Slytherin, vayan a clase, ya es hora- Cada uno se fue por un lado, también se dispersó el pequeño grupo de curiosos que se había formado a su alrededor, por suerte tocaba Astronomía doble con Hufflepuff.  
  
Antes de alejarse del todo Malfoy se giró -Te las verás conmigo-

Daga le miró y se giró, se fue sin contestar, seguida de Hellen .

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo dicho: reviews porfa ;)

¿Hellen tendrá algo con Cedric?

¿O bien será Daga la que tenga algo con Malfoy (u otro chico)?

¿O serán las dos chicas que acabaran liadas entre ellas? oO

En realidad la relación real de mi amiga y mía se asemeja bastante a esto , aunque quizás aquí un poco más exagerado. Y lo de las chicas que se meten con ambas, creedme, es real, yo lo he vivido --UU

Quiero sugerencias!!! ;) Con quien creéis que haría buena pareja cada chica???????


End file.
